


甜蜜的狮子饲养方法

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 大纲文又来了。都合的IF线，从头甜到尾。写了关于库洛德和迪米一直想写的梗，心满意足。CP：库洛德X帝弥托利（少量互攻描写），希尔凡/菲利克斯（无差互攻），修伯特X菲尔迪南特（上下固定）有三轮小破车，产乳警告，莫名其妙的动物化警告，饮尿PLAY警告，迫害希尔凡和修伯特，不能接受的请直接叉掉谢谢。





	甜蜜的狮子饲养方法

学院时代库洛德和迪米交往，第二年年初，迪米被国内和弟弟人势力联手坑了，被抓起来关准备处刑。没劝住迪米的库洛德事先就有在筹备，收到出事的情报第一时间就组织队伍出发，成功把人救下来。可惜救人行动只成功了一半，刚把人从刑场抢出来，跑了没多远就被敌人冲散，两人眼睁睁地看着对方一句话也没能多说必须分头跑。虽然库洛德马上重整旗鼓反击再去找人，可是晚了一步，两人还是整整分开了三年。三年后，库洛德终于从同盟首都贫民窟某条废弃脏污的下水道里把半昏迷的大狮子抱出来的时候牙都要咬碎了。

迪米还是瞎了一只眼睛，非常野兽凶戾暴躁，库洛德心疼得要死，把人藏在自己身边养伤。迪米倒是一直对库洛德很软，只对库洛德软，非常非常乖，他知道两人之间的感情是真的，他可以安心地去爱去信任库洛德。在库洛德身边养了一年伤慢慢恢复了，可以比较正常的和人交流。库洛德就是这个时候去的法嘉斯，有把迪米带上，本来预想是纯看戏比较休闲，于是用的是扎头巾造型。

法嘉斯这几年政局持续动荡一团糟，以为王子死了，大家忙着吵谁来继位。本来作为同盟代表参会的库洛德只是旁听，结果被气到动了真火听不下去，在法嘉斯贵族吵翻天的时候拍了桌子，代表里刚家正式对法嘉斯的王位提出继承权宣称。

你们他妈的搞我男朋友是吧！把属于他的东西给我还回来！超帅的男友力爆棚时刻！

法嘉斯的贵族们被吓到，场面乱哄哄的，好不容易肃静下来，认真审查后发现所有拥有王位继承权的家族里，里刚家的继承权优先度居然可以排进前三……于是又开始一致对外疯狂怼库洛德。库洛德才不在乎呢，全力全开不留半点情面舌战群儒不知道多潇洒。

会议不欢而散，当年青狮学级的人陆陆续续来找库洛德试图和他谈。菲利克斯最嘴臭，直接开始唾骂库洛德当年是不是就是冲着这个来利用山猪的，无耻之尤云云。库洛德就很淡定任他骂，微笑着点头，全部都爽快地说是，没错，就是那样。等气呼呼菲利喵骂完，很礼貌地笑笑，说完了？那我要休息了。请。

把菲利克斯气到呛着，希尔凡屁股当天晚上遭了殃（在训练场被暴打的意味）。

迪米全程躺在软垫堆子里没动弹安静旁听，菲利克斯有感觉到气息但是没多想以为是贴身护卫之类。等菲利克斯走了之后，迪米只是淡淡地说了一句你们两个都不要小孩子气。库洛德叹了口气说忍不住，没办法。迪米就支起身体来吻他，说我不在意。他怎么想的，我现在能够明白。

库洛德抱住大狮子滚上床：但是我在意。宝贝儿啊，你就真不担心我是坏人？

迪米解开库洛德的头巾，仔细叠好放到枕头旁边，亲了亲他的额头：我知道你不是。再说……你我本来就是同一血脉，现在重归于一也没什么不好。倒是同盟那边……没问题吗？需不需要我做些什么？

放心，同盟那边我能解决，不要做你不想做的事。

嗯，好。

心意相通的两人甜甜腻腻亲热了一会儿就睡了，第二天库洛德换上了正式得多的造型和礼服，精神焕发，法嘉斯的人反而被闹得个个顶着个黑眼圈。

被库洛德横插一杠下来，王位继承权会议最终只是草草定好了下次会议时间就宣告结束。库洛德带队回同盟，路上迪米骑着马与库洛德并驾齐驱，披着个聊胜于无的白色兜帽大斗篷有点无奈：你是不是都没有想过要好好把我藏起来？这种天气你给我穿个全身铠也可以的。

库洛德笑嘻嘻伸手去撩开迪米的兜帽，细细摩挲柔软的金色发丝：和那种事情比起来，当然是能看到你的脸更重要。

迪米柔软地笑了笑，随即耳朵一动，脸色沉凝下去：来了。

视力很好的库洛德抬起眼皮看了一眼那队充当刺客的人马，丝毫不慌，握了握爱人的手：我倒生怕他们不来。

目露凶光的大狮子喉咙里边已经开始有低吼在滚动，库洛德一点都没在怕的，凑过去吻了一下迪米的脸：忍很久了吧？可以哦，做你想做的吧。

帝弥托利一秒钟都没有停留，一个人就策马杀了出去。

回来的时候对面已经没有活人了，随手扔掉被自己捏断了的木质长枪枪身，浑身浴血。靠近库洛德的时候有点不好意思地脸红了一下，掉转马头躲进了林子里。

没多久，菲利克斯急急忙忙地带着队赶到，看着一片狼藉的现场皱了眉头，绕过去直接问安逸得很的库洛德一行：没事吧？

两人假模假样地怼了一会儿菲利克斯就不耐烦了，库洛德直接拒掉了由法嘉斯提供护送队伍的提议，带着人离开。菲利克斯定定地望着库洛德的队伍彻底消失在林中，也没有见到任何人和他的队伍合流的迹象，这才回头去观察从刚才开始就格外让他在意的战场。

部下们报告没有一个活口，全部死得很透，菲利克斯不以为意，逐一捡起被随意弃置在这片屠场里，被过于强大的力量摧毁的武器碎片，眉头锁成死结。

太明显了。明显到甚至让他忍不住去猜测会不会是库洛德在故意误导他的程度。

最终他什么都没有说，让人简单清理了一下现场，拿上足以作为证据的东西就撤回王都。

库洛德那边队伍一直走出很远，迪米和库洛德两人隔着树木远远对望着彼此，在翻过两道丘陵后终于合流。

还会有第二波刺客吗？

没有反而会比较奇怪。

迪米大致清理干净了身上和脸上的血污，换了件干净的斗篷，两人再次并肩骑马前行。走到某个地方时，和大部队分开，库洛德和迪米两人单独往达斯卡地区前进。

四年前两人都没有再见到杜笃，据说他被早一步处刑了，但是迪米和库洛德都不相信。库洛德一直在搜索相关情报，其中几个猜想和线索都被验证过，指向的某个可能性让两人准备亲自私下去达斯卡地区找人。

……我确实不太愿意只是好好藏着你。

嗯。

他很重视你。

库洛德停了一停，稍微修正了措辞：他很爱你。他们都很爱你。

我知道。

嗯。

两人沉默了片刻，库洛德才忽然大声叹气：不过就我个人而言，果然还是超——级讨厌那种说话方式！

菲利克斯其实很温柔的……

我不听！

库洛德。

迪米有点无奈地笑了，靠过去亲了一下库洛德的脸颊。库洛德勾起嘴角：不够，还要。

最后当然是成功找到了杜笃！迪米哭得一塌糊涂，三个人一起回同盟住进里刚家。之后三国表面对峙暗地里交流怼弟弟人，经过很多事后终于迎来比较和平的局面。贝雷丝跑去帝国一门心思攻略前代皇帝，“我想娶你当老婆结果你想当我后妈”的神奇剧情把艾黛尔气到七窍生烟，帝国高层三天两头鸡飞狗跳。这边有和蕾雅婚后小日子美滋滋的贝雷特大司教罩着，库洛德和迪米公开举行了婚礼，联合统治王国和同盟。迪米继承了法嘉斯王位戴冠，不过实权他都交给库洛德，自己只是负责做点大方向把关，小地方查漏补缺的工作，算是半公开的放权，因为这个被很多人私下议论说他是样子货，话说得超难听的。

某次在法嘉斯王宫举办了一次比较私人性质的晚宴，和王室比较亲密的贵族们都有来出席。餐桌上谈笑间就有人想把矛头往迪米的方向怼，青狮同学们拼命挡，迪米倒是淡定摇晃着酒杯一脸无所谓，直到有人说了句比较明显的：陛下也该考虑再纳一位妃子，维护王室血统的纯洁性不要被野蛮人玷污了……

迪米没有说话，摇晃酒杯的手停下了，轻轻放下杯子，全体青狮人都感觉后背发毛。

没眼色的家伙还以为迪米听进去了，趁热打铁说陛下是否需要我推荐一位理发师？您现在的发型有点过于粗疏，喜欢异域风情固然不是坏事，可出席公开场合的话，对彰显法嘉斯王家的体面或许并没有什么好处。

迪米自从重新露面后一直扎着小揪揪，库洛德有空给他梳头就会规整一点点，迪米自己扎就会比较糙。

发言实在过于冒犯，没人敢在这个时候帮迪米接话。库洛德就这个时候进场，说不好意思会议拖得有点久，在迪米身边落座，迪米很柔和地微笑说没事，你永远不会迟到。

接着迪米平静地举杯带着微笑的余韵对那个贵族说谢谢，不过我不打算改变现在的发型，毕竟这样会比较有效率。

在场的人都感觉要窒息了，库洛德也毛了感觉迪米要炸，看着希尔凡拼命给自己打眼色，但是又不清楚发生了什么不知道怎么下手。

那个贵族也觉得不对了，骑虎难下只能僵硬地接着话头说，啊哈哈请恕我冒昧，究竟是在什么地方有效率呢？

迪米优雅稳重极具王族风范地开口，脸上笑容却一点点冷下去，冷峻严酷如同非人之物：More efficiency to suck my husband's dick.

一片死寂中库洛德整个人僵住，如果不是场合不对他真的很想跳起来嚎一嗓子我的大狮子天下第一工口可爱，实际上他根本不清楚来龙去脉完全没办法救场，迪米居然气成这样他都有被吓到，只能努力微笑说抱歉忽然还想起来有事失陪了，起身想要退场。迪米很自然地抬手拉住他袖口，整个人都软下来很担心地问：可是库洛德，你从中午到现在还什么东西都没吃……

没事，我待会让人送点到房间就好。

众目睽睽之下库洛德也有点不好意思，和迪米贴了个脸就匆匆跑了。迪米泰然自若扫视全场一周，露出冰一样锋锐的微笑，没人敢对上他的眼神：那么，各位请自便。

说完径直起身追着库洛德走了。

大狮子被库洛德养得很好，有保持适量运动不然真的很容易胖……即使如此也有了一点不会太明显的小肚肚。本来迪米是完全不想要这玩意的，他加点锻炼量分分钟可以甩掉，但是库洛德喜欢于是他就留着没减掉，慢慢的也被开发出性癖来了。

跟库洛德久了迪米会变雌，真的会。平时一点都看不出来，上了床就又雌又乖，库洛德唧唧都要被榨干了，变成了互相宠坏对方的模式。

迪米被捡回去以后就把自己身体的所有权移交给库洛德了，结果养伤期还养成了一个有点扭曲的习惯，迪米晚上去嘘嘘的话都要问库洛德要许可，如果找不到人或者库洛德已经睡了就会红着眼睛忍耐。库洛德蛮担心他搞坏身体的，有劝过说没必要，迪米表示这个身体的主人是你，所以你说了算……

库洛德偶尔会搞婚内夜袭，如果是去强奸迪米唧唧的话会让迪米尿在自己体内，迪米肯定脸红红抽泣但是无法拒绝，库洛德还坏心眼故意压迪米的肚肚，迪米会惨叫到失态哭哭，但是很听话超乖不会反抗。

婚后雌雌地求尿那就是另一种风情了，人妻迪米会大胆到吓人，也会在奇怪的地方忽然羞涩，总之暴风之王在家里永远是库洛德的大猫猫。

库洛德回来的时候迪米会超主动地过来给库洛德换衣服，脱掉裤子就开始扫除性口交，边口着手指会边给库洛德做前列腺按摩，把库洛德舔得干干净净，然后无言地要求库洛德尿出来。一开始会呛到，但慢慢地抓到诀窍可以一滴不剩地喝完，吞下去的时候自己也勃起了。迪米这套都已经熟练到不行半点羞涩都没有的，非常自然的感觉。

库洛德反过来给迪米口，要求迪米在自己嘴里尿出来的话迪米反而会害怕又超级羞涩，红着脸说不要！脏！库洛德认真反问那为什么你就可以喝我的？还有你的身体的所有权是我的，为什么我不能拿走这个？迪米脸红得呜呜叫总之就是好羞不乐意，被磨到尿出来时会哭唧唧。

库洛德会问迪米明明平时晚上都那么乖向我问许可才尿尿，为什么这样的就不行？迪米脸红红咕噜咕噜不一样……追问有什么不一样的话会抱住枕头缩成一团，大猫猫purrrr着低声说总之就是不一样！

要是有尾巴一定还会缠住库洛德手臂，尾巴尖轻拍要拉不拉的。库洛德当然会盛情难却地把抱着软软的枕头低声咕噜咕噜叫的耳朵红红大狮子日到奶头翘翘！

迪米难受得用胸部自己摩擦枕头，大着舌头哀求库洛德去疼爱乳头，但绝对不会自己去摸。库洛德双手抓住大狮子直率地扭动着迎合的细腰，一边操他一边柔声问，如果要被摸上边的话，今天晚上就不能被摸肚肚和唧唧了，确定吗？

面对究极的选择，迪米迟疑了一下，很快就被日到受不了了，呜呜哭着说都想要，奶子，小肚肚，唧唧，还有全身都想要被库洛德疼爱……

库洛德边我寻思之前我的鼻粘膜也没有那么脆弱啊？边擦掉鼻血：迪米，你贪心的模样我也好喜欢。

库洛德会舔迪米的狮子尾巴，一路很色地从末端舔到尾椎，张开嘴咬住尾巴根部。迪米根本没办法抗拒，会直接潮吹。

胸部被开发成超色的丰满乳房，真的被库洛德搞到溢乳的时候把大狮子吓到了，慌慌张张地抓住库洛德把脑袋埋在库洛德颈窝里当鸵鸟，超可爱的。后来迪米渐渐喜欢上了被库洛德榨乳的感觉，库洛德早上睡醒第一反应都是拱到迪米怀里咬乳头，自己喝饱了还会含着一点喂迪米喝，歪歪腻腻。

附带一提，希尔凡和菲利克斯后来有正式告白交往，结果希尔凡一直逃避和菲利克斯啪，剑圣气到自己骑上去都被慌乱的希尔凡挣开跑掉。

菲利克斯猫气炸，刚好这阵子库洛德有在法嘉斯这边，他心不甘情不愿，找了天午后比较闲的时候，私下去找库洛德请教。敲门时里边库洛德很平静说进来，菲利克斯开门进去后瞬间死鱼眼：我就知道你们这两个混账在白日宣淫……

房间大床上库洛德躺着懒洋洋地拉着迪米的手腕，迪米背对着库洛德骑乘，身体反弓着扭腰喘得很厉害，两人都不在乎菲利克斯过来。菲利克斯站在门口听着迪米一点都没在遮掩的叫床声觉得头疼得要死，直接问说希尔凡总是不愿意和我再进一步，你们知不知道些什么？

库洛德兴致勃勃地喔？了一声，迪米忽然急促地呻吟了几声，弓起背高潮了。库洛德坐起来抱住汗湿的迪米，拨开发丝吻他脖子：希尔凡会这样？不应该啊。

迪米沉浸在余韵中靠在库洛德怀里，伸手引导库洛德空着的另一只手来玩弄自己的乳头：嗯……他……没有什么……异常啊。昨天晚上，和我们在一起的时候……还……精神得很……菲利克斯？

剑圣铁青着脸甩门走了，库洛德笑着咬了一下迪米肩膀：他百分百想歪了。

想歪……什么？

这个。

库洛德挺了一下腰，让迪米一阵轻颤，伸手勾过迪米下巴让他侧过头和自己接吻：我还没射呢。迪米，我想用你的右眼，好不好？

嗯，嗯……好……♡

后续没想太细，总之就是热心市民里刚先生派手下心腹仆从兵把菲利克斯和希尔凡一起抹布了。派人的时候迪米一边给库洛德乳交一边叮嘱：你们给希菲利克斯的药量多些，他脸皮薄，量少了放不开。

……而实际上让菲利克斯醋翻天的“那天晚上”，希尔凡只是和库洛德还有迪米一起吃饭而已（）

要是让这个库洛德和修伯特杠起来比谁家老婆更可爱的话，场面会完全失控。两边都会罕见地杠到上头。原本只是帝国同盟商贸会谈中间休息后，再开会议时例行暖场寒暄，结果不小心怼上了，两人不肯示弱内容越来越过激：

呼呼，贵殿想必不能明白凭着身高优势把另一半抱起来让他脚趾离地，只能拼命撅起臀部寻求依靠却让自己被侵犯得更深的可爱之处吧。

呵呵。宫内卿大人可能也未曾体验过伴侣浑身赤裸只穿着没有扣上纽扣的男友衬衫，直率地张开双腿骑上来说想被疼爱到怀孕的热情奔放吧。

不敢出声的与会者们心声：求求你们赶快闭嘴啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

本来生无可恋在场边当壁纸的贝雷丝眼睛发光精神抖擞：你们继续！

被另一半拿到了这次会议记录的话，帝国宰相会气到搬进办公室当夜不归宿的工作狂。哪怕艾黛尔受不了亲自出面和菲尔谈话都没用，菲尔会微笑着公事公办模式三言两语把女皇大人都怼回去。被主君用杀人目光戳脊梁的修伯特很受伤，又要花很长时候才能把菲尔哄回家里住。之后很长时间内，修伯特要是敢说半句“你多向法嘉斯国王陛下学学”之类的话就死定了，还好宫内卿大人求生欲极强嘴巴也牢总算没出事。

库洛德那边就，被坐在大腿上的迪米双手搂着肩颈，含着笑意细密地接吻：库洛德……有好好告诉大家，我有多爱你吗？

有。

有让他们都知道……这个身体从头到尾都是属于库洛德·冯·里刚的东西吗？

当然。

有告诉他们，库洛德有多努力想让我怀上你的小宝宝的吗？

必须的。

那就……好……♡

修伯特，输了。

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 国内好像真没见人专门写过或者画过库洛德和帝弥托利之间的这层关系，他们两个是有血缘关系的超远亲啊……  
里刚家作为布雷达德的分家，分出去自立也不算太久。不论认同感或者什么别的，就法理上而言，里刚家确实能享有法嘉斯王位的继承权。万一在布雷达德本家死光的情况下提出宣称，优先度搞不好还挺高？  
发散思维再偏激一点，帝国线最后，迪米说布雷达德的血脉会好好延续下去——如果这时迪米并没有生出继承人而库洛德还活着，那么……能延续下去的布雷达德血脉在哪里？在安全跑回了帕迈拉的库洛德那里。  
所以我打同盟时毫不犹豫斩草除根把库洛德杀掉了（你  
就是不知道排起辈分来库洛德和迪米哪边比较高，要是差了辈就好玩了，库洛德一定可以毫无心理障碍地大叫一声叔！然后抱迪米大腿嘎嘎嘎嘎，反过来迪米红着脸管库洛德叫舅舅也很好玩www


End file.
